


Vampire Rabbit

by TheInkRaven



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Boyfriends, Fluff, Hickies, Kissing, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Seeetness, Vampires, Werewolves, gayromance, lgbtqcouples, lgbtqlovers, lgbtqromance, makingout, necromancer - Freeform, slighlywarm, supernaturalromance, vampirenibbles, vampireromance, vampirewerewolf, vampirexwerewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInkRaven/pseuds/TheInkRaven
Summary: Lucien wanted Azrael to have the best first Easter together but what happens when dampens to mood?





	Vampire Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! The Easter special is really late because I so happened to be moving! So maybe this isn’t too horrible 😂

Lucien felt stupidly happy spending Easter with his necromancer boyfriend, Azrael. Not only did his family host the best neighborhood cookout, there was a fair that evening too. He planned to shower the man with sweets and extra love more than usual until he became as sweet as a chocolate bunny. But as luck would have it, nature decided to release the buckets of the Nile River upon the small southern town. Canceling plans much to his dismay. Lucien knew those things didn't make Easter per say but he still wanted to  provide the full experience. After all, his lover flew all the way from Romania.  
   He was not pouting by the window when Azrael encircled his arms around his waist and gently nosed his neck. While he placed butterfly kisses along the expanse of skin his deep  accented voice caressed his eardrums.  
   "Penny for your thoughts,Officer?" Damn it. The nickname still gave him shivers. Who knew being a policeman would lead  him to meet Azrael? Well, his werewolf nose led him to the vampire but Y'know, it's kind of a package deal. A slight stinging sensation brought Lucien out of his thoughts quickly. Azrael had shimmied to sit on the window sill in front of him. Lucien looked down to see the man suckling where he had bitten him on his collar bone.  
   Glass pink eyes stared back innocently as released the patch of skin with a pop as he spoke. "Are you upset because of the rain?" His boyfriend wore the usual black skinny jeans and his most worn My Chemical Romance shirt,along with the various types of necklaces. Completed with pink pastel rabbit ears resting on his head. Lucien gave the fuzzy  ears a scrub before burying his nose into the black curls. Azrael lazily began to attack the same patch of skin with kisses and nibbles,no doubt leaving a hicky in his wake.  
    "I just wanted your first real Easter to be special but our parade has turned into The Black Parade." Azrael let out a soft snicker. "Was that an emo joke I heard? From the great and powerful country music fan?" Rolling his eyes, Lucien bit the pointy tip of the necromancer's ear. Only when he was satisfied with the yelp his actions earned did he stop.  
"Well I know how you are about My Chemical Romance so yea, I'm making an emo joke." Azrael pressed their heads together before kissing him passionately. The sharp tang of blood was present as the Azrael swiped his tongue over his lips. Holy shit. He didn't mind this whatsoever but he wanted to tease necromancer first. But as the werewolf refused more and more, an impatient bite was given to his bottom lip. Gasping at the slight hint of pain, it quickly turned to a moan as he felt a pierced tongue snake into his mouth.  
   In return Lucien grabbed a fistful of licorice curls to bring the his lover closer. Thus deepening the kiss in the process. Unfortunately, Lucien didn't have the dead lungs as his boyfriend did so the kiss had to end. Azrael’s cool hands felt welcomed on his burning cheeks while he blinked to clear the fuzziness away. The necromancer dusted butterfly kisses over Lucien's forehead, his nose and each cheek with a hum.  
"Feeling better now?" Lucien just gave a groan in satisfaction. Azrael’s kisses are and always will be the best. He only hoped his boyfriend felt the same way. "Well,I don't know about you but this has been the most amazing Easter in my existence,Lucien." The werewolf gently rubbed at the  fluffy bunny ears while he placed a peck on the cluster of beauty marks underneath Azrael’s right eye.  
" Any day I get to spend with you is a good day but I promised these things to you. You came all this way to America and it's raining." He didn't want to dampen his lover's mood but He just wanted his plans to work out. Maybe he was pouting? Although, as Lucien buried his face into the vampire's freckled neck, the smell of herbs and flowers did lighten his mood.  
" Yes, it's raining but there's also wonderful things about that too. For instance, I got to sleep and  
wake next to you. And what do you call them? Ah, yes marshmallow peeps. You fed me those addicting morsels. Let us not forget you taught me how to bake without burning down the kitchen as well."  
   Words like this always made Lucien's heart swell to bursting point. He had missed the true point of having Casper over. He felt quite guilty about that. Lucien nuzzled his face deeper into his boyfriend's neck which muffled his voice as he spoke. "I'm sorry I got hung up on planning this whole thing and that I forgot what the most important thing. I really am grateful you're here with me and I hope you know that?"  
Azrael let a sigh pass his lips. " Don't apologize for wanting the best. I know that you're grateful because I can feel it in the thrum of your pulse,the way you kiss my forehead when you think I'm asleep. I can hear the longing in your voice when I am all the way in Transylvania,too." Azrael reclined against the wall pulling Lucien right along with him to embrace his werewolf.  
Yes. This is the best Easter of all time, Lucien thought. Letting his weight rest on his boyfriend, he felt the necromancer's fingers card through his straw colored hair. " Besides my wolf, the weather should be clear this evening for the fair. We could partake in the plans of eating cotton candy and ring tosses. Then I could steal you away for a ride or two on the Ferris wheel and perhaps share some kisses?"  
  Gods,yes. I want to hold your hand and laugh with you. Kiss each other senseless and become so connected that my heart beats for and your soul lights the way.  
    
    To love you for centuries to come.  
    
  "What do you mean 'perhaps'? Of course I will be sharing kisses with you. Although, there is absolutely nothing stopping us from smooching a little more,Azrael."  The necromancer gave a throaty chuckle at Lucien's enthusiasm. What could one more kiss harm? Or two. Three. Four?


End file.
